1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly to a multi-leaved locking device which has several operative characteristics which render the same highly secure and particularly reliable as a locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional locking devices are operated, for locking and unlocking mechanisms, by inserting a key into a keyhole and turning the key therein. The key normally comprises a single-leaf bit, one or both sides of which are provided with recesses, however, such a locking device has a characteristically low degree of security due to the limited number of leaves and combinations of recesses thereon, and in addition, the locking mechanism is easily operated through means of a simple rotational operation.